kor_quadrantfandomcom-20200213-history
Borders War
The Borders War, also known collectively as the Nun-8 Belt War, the Confederacy Invasion Campaign, or to the Minor Region powers, the War of the Higher Region Aggressors, '''was a devastating interstellar war fought between the forces of the United Confederacy of Species and the Powers Alliance of the Minor Region, that lasted from 2455 to 2460, when the Confederacy announced an immediate truce in the last days of the year 2460. The Borders War left a strings of repercussions upon the Confederacy, as it was the final draw which led to the revolts of thousands of planets, resulted in the civil and total wars that eventually crippled and dismantled the Confederacy, and indirectly created a new balance of power in the region and the quadrant from years to come. Prelude From 2447, with an intention to expand the influence to the Minor Region, the High Council of Twelve sent delegates to prosperous planets in the region to invite them to join as member states of the Confederacy. It was not until 2450 did the relationship of the Confederacy and several major governments of the Minor Region worsened. Noticing an increasing presence of the Confederacy Grand Fleet on planets nearest to the border, also known as the Nun belt, the main powers of the Minor Region rejected the offers, citing their preference of autonomy in the region, wanting no absolute administration domineering over them. These governments then promptly declared that they would consider an act of war if the Confederacy’s fleets kept continue increasing in some of the nearest planets and moons of the border. A military alliance had already been created by the powers of the region in 2451, with their bases set up in half of the part of the Nun belt in preparation for an invasion from the Confederacy. Open war Not willing to abandon a rich area of resources, the Confederacy took noticed of a looming civil war in the Minor Region, from two lower powers the Darsi Empire and the Doranian Empire, and used the request for aid from the Doranian as an excuse for the 15th, the 20th and the 112th Grand Fleets to enter the border. The Alliance caught up to this and in 2455 the Borders War erupted. '''Confederacy Invasion campaigns in the Minor Region * Battle of Nun-8 Belt * Battle at Vickes Point * Siege of Bovar V''' ' * Battle of Trathid * Massacre on Renys III * Confederacy annexation of Ragon '''Powers Alliance resistance campaigns ' * Retake of Bovar V * Second Battle at Vickes Point * Battle of Doragys * Battle for Ragon Reactions Many member worlds of the Confederacy were outraged hearing the news about the involvement in the Minor Region, including the Premier Planets of the Confederacy such as the Greater Jarr Realm, Earth Federation, Aselldorys Light Empire and the Belan Commonwealth. Aftermath The war lasted for 5 years, and after a series of civil unrest and violent protests from the member-states, the Confederacy declared a cease-fire and retreated all personnel out of the Lower region in 2460. To compensate for its engagement of war to the Alliance Powers, the Confederacy was to fully strip off its colonies near the Minor Region, on which many member-states of the UCS possessed. This, including the obvious corruption of power of the Confederacy directly led to the creation of the seceded governments: the Kothvat Coalition and the Reformed Union of Planets during the Ten-Year Turmoil and the Secession Crisis period. These periods originated from the Borders War then led to the full-scale Quadrant War, in which these three governments fought each other, with the participation of other states from across the High, the Central and the Minor Regions.